bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Cool as a Cucumber
Cool as a Cucumber is the first half of the twelfth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At the home of Bob and Larry, Larry is looking in an empty balloon box, with Bob telling him that they're still out of balloons, while carrying a pile of socks. Bob then tells Larry that "it's the same as it was when you checked yesterday", which Larry is frustrated to hear. Bob then tells Larry that he'll just have to go down to Pa Grape's store and buy some more. Larry is upset that he'll have to walk all the way to the floor of the kitchen, before Bob reminds him, "not walk, run", because the store closes in three and a half minutes, which shocks Larry before he quickly rushes out from the house after that. After Larry leaves, Bob goes to resume organizing his socks, when something sneaks past him from behind, before he hears something. Outside, Junior and Laura are going to fly Junior's brand new kite hoping to catch the breeze from the ceiling fan, which they are able to do as the ceiling fan is able to make the kite airborne. However, the kite then gets hit by one of the fan blades, which then causes the kite to fall until it lands on top of the table. Larry is still trying to get to Pa's store, when Junior and Laura ask him for help in trying to get their kite down. Larry decides to oblige to their plea as he climbs up the table and is able to retrieve the kite, before using it to glide back down to the ground again. After accomplishing this good deed, Larry then continues on to Pa's store once again, while Junior and Laura compliment Larry for being so kind and helpful. Back home, Bob has gotten his socks all organized in different pairs, when he realizes that he still has one extra sock left, saying that "it's an outcast and doesn't fit in anymore", wondering where its match went. However, a Dust Bunny then hops by while carrying the missing sock, as Bob then goes and takes possession of a broom. Larry then passes by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, who are standing still not doing anything, aside from Jimmy just tossing a coin up and down. Pa then exits from the store and is about to lock it for the night, when Larry suddenly rushes in through the door and buys three boxes of balloons before giving the money to Pa. Larry then passes Jimmy and Jerry again, but he stops when he sees them still standing still, asking them if they're sick or something, with Jimmy replying, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Larry then answers that he would, before Jimmy then says, "I bet you would". Larry says that he would very much, before offering to the Gourd brothers that he could make them some soup and a toasted cheese sandwich to make them feel better. When the two brothers still don't respond, Larry is still waiting for a response, before Jimmy then tells him, "Look, we decided to be cool today, and you just don't fit in", before Jerry adds, "Yeah, fit in... is not you". When Larry asks if it's good to fit in, Jimmy asks him, "What else is there but fitting in?" before Larry answers with, "Being good, looking both ways before crossing the street, drinking lots of water", before Jimmy then tells him, "Not so much. If you're in with us, then you'll never be alone when you lean against a wall, flip a coin, and look like you just don't care." Larry says that he'd like to fit in if he could, before asking if there's anything else he could do to fit in, but Jimmy and Jerry tell him that he's not ready to be cool and that he's doing it wrong, which Larry apologizes to before he then leaves. Larry then comes up to the home of Junior Asparagus, while sadly proclaiming that "there's just gotta be a way for me to be cool somehow. I don't want to be left out of Jimmy and Jerry's cool group". Larry then sees Captain Mike, who is working on the car, and when Mike sees Larry, he thinks that Larry looks happy, but it turns out that Mike is actually upside-down and Larry is actually sad. Once Mike sees this, he realizes that Larry actually looks sad, which Larry confirms, before explaining to Mike that he has a hard time fitting in, then asks Mike to help him. Mike then tells Larry that a lot of people think that fitting in means wearing the right clothes or having the right stuff, which Larry decides to take to heart, thanking Mike before leaving after that. Unfortunately, Larry left too soon, as Mike continues explaining that that's not it at all, explaining that he's not big on fitting in and that a person should just be kind and considerate first, and then fitting in will follow, before asking Larry if he understands what he's saying, then sees that Larry has already left. Back at home, Bob is trying to get the Dust Bunny to come out from the tube that it is hiding in, before Bob then hears the doorbell ring. When Bob answers the door, he finds Petunia at the door, as Petunia asks Bob if she can borrow a cup of marshmallows. Unfortunately, Bob then notices that the Dust Bunny is now sitting on top of Petunia's head, as he tries to get it, while Petunia asks Bob if he's okay. Bob then tries to get at the Dust Bunny, all while Petunia is unaware of the Dust Bunny sitting on her head. Larry then comes upon Mr. Lunt, who is polishing his monster truck, before Mr. Lunt then notices Larry, telling him that he doesn't look so happy, before asking "Is there some way Mr. Lunt can help you?" Larry answers, "Not unless you have the secret to fittin in tucked away under your hat." Mr. Lunt then shows Larry the secret to fitting in, which right under his hat is a pair of shades, which Larry has to have. Mr. Lunt tells him "an excellent choice", before Larry asks him how much they are, with Mr. Lunt telling him, "They're exactly however much you have on you". Larry says that he has nothing, which Mr. Lunt is disappointed about, but decides to give the shades to Larry for free. Jimmy and Jerry are still standing still looking cool, when they are suddenly surprised to see Larry sporting his brand new shades as he acknowledges them. Jimmy and Jerry now pay attention to Larry now that he is cool, as Jimmy asks Larry, "Anything we can do for you, now that you're cool?" Larry tells them to "step aside... and watch this", before he starts singing about how he'll be a cool cucumber and that everyone will know how cool he is and look up to him. After the song ends, Jimmy and Jerry both cheer for Larry, as they start following Larry, who says that "it's cool to be cool", with Jimmy calling Larry the coolest of the cool, while Jerry says, "Cool, cool, cool". Pa then asks them how many times they'll use the word "cool" in one conversation, with Larry answering, "As many as is cool". At home, Bob is now vacuuming the floor when he looks over and notices Larry standing off to the side doing nothing. Bob then asks Larry if he's going to help at all, telling him that the place is so dirty that it's attracting Dust Bunnies. Larry then says, "Oh, hey, Bob. I didn't see you there", before asking Bob what's going on, with Bob repeating the question in disbelief, telling him, "It's our cleaning day. That's what's going on. I need you to help me clean." Larry then chides Bob for being all about cleaning, telling him that he just doesn't fit in with "this cool cucumber". Bob then asks Larry if he's sick or something, before also asking him why he's wearing his sunglasses inside. Larry tells him that he wouldn't understand, before telling Bob that he's "gonna bounce" and that he's "Gotta fit in over by the front door". Bob then asks Larry if he's going to help him clean it up, but Larry answers, "Not so much", before leaving after that, which Bob is angry about, before the Dust Bunny shows up again and steals his sock again, which makes him even more angrier. At Pa Grape's store, Petunia is struggling to carry two sacks of groceries, when she ends up dropping one of the sacks on the ground. Larry, followed afterwards by Jimmy and Jerry, who are also sporting shades, come by, when Petunia asks Larry for help, but Jimmy and Jerry shake their heads as their way of telling Larry not to give in, so Larry turns down Petunia's request, telling her that it wouldn't do her any good. Petunia is surprised at the sudden change of behavior in Larry, telling him that this is not like him at all. Larry then tells Petunia to get used to the New Larry because he's here to stay, as he, Jimmy, and Jerry leave after that, but not without Petunia telling Larry that the New Larry stinks. Back at home, the entire house is now a big mess, with Bob still chasing after the Dust Bunny. Bob then sees the Dust Bunny sitting on top of the television, as he stalks towards it, but it hops away, so Bob ends up hitting the television instead. Because of this, Bob throws his broom down in frustration, saying that he surrenders,telling the Dust Bunny that it wins, before saying, "I don't even wear socks". At the ball park, Junior and Laura are practicing throwing and hitting, as Junior throws the ball as Laura, who then hits the ball, sending it flying as it ricochets off the wall of the house before sailing across the air then lands on the roof of Ichabeezer's house before landing in Ichabeezer's yard. Junior and Laura are worried about stepping foot on Ichabeezer's property, when they see Larry come by while still accompanied by Jimmy and Jerry. Junior then asks Larry to help him and Laura get their ball out of Ichabeezer's front yard, which causes Larry to stop in his tracks. Jimmy then says, "I didn't hear Junior ask for help", before asking Jerry if he did, with Jerry answering that he heard nothing, before he also asks Larry if he did. Larry is a little bit hesitant before telling Junior and Laura, "Sorry, kids, you must be thinking of the old Larry. I don't do that kind of stuff anymore", before he, Jimmy, and Jerry start to leave. Laura then tells Larry that he's so mean now and that he used to be so kind to them and always had time for them. When Larry questions about this, Junior then tells him that now he's not so fun to be around. Because of this, Jimmy then tells Junior and Laura that they're not kind anymore "because being kind shows vulnerability, and vulnerability means we could get hurt." Larry then tells Jimmy and Jerry that "it's not cool to act cool if being cool means acting like this", before Jerry tells him, "No being vulnerable", before Larry tells them that Junior and Larry are his friends and that he doesn't want to lose his friends. Larry then starts to take off his shades, which Jimmy and Jerry are shocked to see, thinking that Larry is uncool again now that he has taken off his shades. Larry admits that he's uncool as he throws away his shades, while Jimmy and Jerry both give off a slow-mo Big "NO!". After throwing away his shades, Larry then climbs up the gate to Ichabeezer's house, gets into the yard, and is able to retrieve the ball, before coming back to the other side again. Junior and Larry are happy that Larry is nice again, while Larry asks them to forgive him for being so mean lately, which they do, saying that he sounds like the old Larry again and that he's uncool and that they like him that way. Jimmy and Jerry are both shocked when they see that Larry is better liked when he's nice and uncool, so because of that, the Gourd brothers also decide to abandon being cool so that they can join Larry, Junior, and Laura in playing a nice friendly game of catch. After arriving home, Larry is now cleaning up around the house and has stacked up Bob's socks into a tower, just as Bob arrives home. Larry then tells Bob that he cleaned the place from top to bottom and that he took all of Bob's socks and made a sock tower, before telling him that he had one left over. Bob then tells Larry, "I thought I didn't fit in with you anymore", before Larry tells him, "I'm not so concerned with fitting in anymore, Bob", telling him that he's back to good old Larry again. However, Larry accidentally knocks over the sock tower that he made, but Bob doesn't mind, happy that Larry is back to normal again. The Dust Bunny then shows up and spits up the spare sock again, which Bob is happy about as he thanks the Dust Bunny. Characters *Bob *Larry *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Mr. Lunt *Petunia Rhubarb Fun Facts Real World References *The whole sequence with Bob stalking the Dust Bunny in an attempt to get his missing sock back can only bring to mind the "Tom and Jerry" cartoons, the "Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote" cartoons, or even the "Sylvester and Tweety" cartoons. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy and Jerry